super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Kincaid
Billy Kincaid is a fictional character in Todd McFarlane's Spawn comic book series. He is a child killer and a recurring villain in the series.1 Contents show Publication historyedit Kiddie Killeredit In Spawn #5, Kincaid is released from a mental institution, where he had been placed because he was suspected of murdering several children. The most notable of the cases, and the only one Kincaid was actually charged with, was the disappearance and murder of a senator's daughter. In his previous life as Al Simmons, Spawn had been hired to kill Kincaid, but had arrived just as Kincaid was apprehended by the police and so was unable to complete the mission.1 Upon his release from the institution, Kincaid immediately goes back tokidnapping and murdering children by luring them into his ice cream truck. He kills a child before Spawn gives him a fitting, but gruesome death: stabbed with an ice cream scooper, and popsicle sticks, with a note pinned to his torso.2 Spawn hangs his bloody corpse in the precinct office of detectives Sam Burke and Twitch Williams, who had been investigating Kincaid, the note reading: "Boys screamed and girls screamed. So I made him scream, and scream, and scream..." Both Sam and Twitch are consequently blamed for the gruesome incident and put on probation, though this is eventually cleared. In Helledit Kincaid wakes up in Hell, in a necro-tree pod. He meets a team of people and they travel together. As each are taken one by one by demons, until only Kincaid and a little girl is left. While trying to strangle the girl, she reveals herself to be TheVindicator, brother of The Violator. The Vindicator gives Kincaid a "tour" of Hell and the various spheres of Hell in a giant tower. He leads Kincaid to the Eighth Circle of Hell, the place where Al Simmons made a deal with Malebolgia to become aHellspawn. Kincaid is fitted with K3-Myrlu, a necroplasm-based, female, sybiote suit, which The Vindicator says "likes" Kincaid. The suit sexually bonds herself to Kincaid. He is then informed that he is now an officer, in the service of Satan's Army. In Spawn #53, Spawn returns to Hell, where he battles the newly empowered Kincaid. It is a quick battle, as Spawn easily defeats Kincaid and severs his head. Kincaid's Returnedit After a series of seemingly senseless and brutal crimes, Spawn (with the aid of Sam, Twitch, and his mentor, Cogliostro) discovers that Kincaid's ghost is forcing people into acting out their most violent impulses. These senseless crimes hit close to home, as a number of homeless people are savagely murdered. Spawn and the detectives are helpless to stop Kincaid as he jumps from body to body and continues to indirectly cause these senseless crimes. With each murder, Kincaid not onlydamns the innocent souls coerced into committing the crimes, but grows stronger himself. Eventually, Spawn leads Kincaid, inhabiting a police officer, into the Dead Zone, an area of the bowery where Heaven reigns supreme and Hell has no power. Now depowered, both Spawn and Kincaid fight each other hand-to-hand. During the melee, Twitch fires a single shot into the cop's forehead, killing the cop and the depowered Kincaid simultaneously. Kincaid makes another brief appearance as a denizen of Hell in Spawn #100, as Spawn passes him on the way to battle Malebolgia. Issue 150edit Kincaid reappeared in Spawn #150 to torment Christopher, the lost soul sealed within Spawn's heart. Christopher is given the form and powers of a Hellspawn by the mysterious Man of Miracles, and eventually runs afoul of Kincaid, who operates a toystore filled with Spawn action figures. In later issues, Christopher confronts Kincaid again at a diabolical carnival revealed to be a portal to Hell. Kincaid forces Christopher to watch every murder he commits. Christopher's eyes burn out of their sockets, and his female, necroplasmic uniform then tears Kincaid apart, protecting her loved host. Appearances in other mediaedit * Billy Kincaid was featured heavily in the first season of the HBO animated series Todd McFarlane's Spawn. In the series (voiced by Ronnie Cox), he was a senator's son and was protected by his father and Jason Wynn. Clown gave Kincaid Cyan's address and he kidnapped her, and was later Cyan rescued by Spawn. At the end, Clown finishes Billy with a gun after Spawn defeats him.3 * Kincaid is the subject of American Heavy Metal band Iced Earth's song "Vengeance Is Mine". He is also featured in the song "Living in the End" off of the album "All Sides" by the jamband O.A.R.4 * Kincaid was featured in the web comic Grim Tales From Down Below, as a background character during a flashback in which he attempted to trick children into his ice cream truck. * A character named Billy Kincaid appears in the video game Custom Robo Arena; although female and a police officer, the name is a likely reference.